


Looking for Nothing

by korraforever



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korraforever/pseuds/korraforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami looking to fill that void in them. Will they find it? A weird depiction of Modern AU. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Might be bending I'm not sure...</p><p>Hopped my story from FF to here. This is just something I randomly came up with. First fanfic and feedback much appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this is headed but we'll see

Earth angel, earth angel

Will you be mine?

My darling dear

Love you all the time

I'm just a fool

A fool in love with you

The year was 2015 and despite the music whose age was as old as the dusty bookshelf in the corner, the young woman seemed to move and sway with a delight that might have had you guessing she was a fan of some popular boy band like 5 Seconds of Summer, or worse, One Direction. Her head was buried in engineering books and while she seemed to be having a great time enjoying the science and music, one could not have been a bit sympathetic; it was a Friday night, specifically a summer Friday night and really, who studies engineering for fun on a summer Friday night by themselves, let alone while playing music that's as old as Myspace? Nobody.  
You can't blame her though, Asami Sato is not a regular type of girl. She is after all, the heiress of a multibillion-dollar company and that alone automatically designates you as different whether you like it or not. Any other person would roll their eyes and CONTINUE on with their lives, another rich girl who wouldn't be able to understand the average person's way of living, but ever since she was a young teenager she had decided early on that she would earn her way to the top. So you have to give the woman props as a young teenager when she tells her father to stop giving her a "lifetime allowance", enroll her in public school and to add icing on the cake, "chill out bro". A little more over a decade later, without the help of her father, she had excelled throughout high school, was accepted to all the prestigious colleges she applied to and is currently working to finish her degree in mechanical engineering while trying to balance her life with a paid internship, research and volunteering. Way to stick it to the man.  
So here she was, Asami Sato basking in her typical nerdy Friday nights. The jade eyes who have been skimming on some highly advanced textbook could have gone for another few more hours and were eager to but felt some sort of resistance. Her thoughts were slowly invading her attention that used to be on the complicated textbook and were now lost. She sighed. The Krew earlier that day spontaneously decided that they wanted to go to the movies on their group chat.

*Earlier that day*

Bolin: You guys! I scored free movie tix! Only 2 tho, but we should all go out. WE NEED IT #workhardplayhard #werkthantwerk #plzzz

Mako: Opal I thought you told him to quit it with the hashtags?

Opal: I did but you know Bolin ;) He can't since his "hashtag game is on *quote unquote* "fleek" "

Mako: Kill me.

Korra: I'll do it! I'll be glad to unless your Tinder date next week wants to, I'll give them the honors hehe

Opal: xD Mako! You really are going to go through with this?

Bolin: Hey bro if it feels any better at least she doesn't seem the type to own a polar bear dog that will attack you when you pick her up

Korra: Cut it Bolin… *knife emoji*

Asami: Mako when you two get married I'll need at least a 6 months notice in advance :)

Bolin: Hey bro if it feels any better at least she doesn't seem the type to make you wait for an hour and a half just for make up

Asami: Bolin why are you here anyway?

Mako: Everyone needs to shut up. This Tinder date would've never happened if you all weren't ranting like you are now!

Bolin: Haha I still can't believe you lost our bet! I didn't think you'd be the one to barf at the bar. I can always be your sponsor at AA meetings! Remember Mako, I am always here for you, as a brother, friend, confidant. 3

Korra: AWK. So what movie did you want to see Bo? I'm actually free tonight

Mako: Same

Opal: Same, but you already knew that *heart emoji*

Bolin: I really don't care, we can randomly pick one. I just really want to go out. We all haven't been together for so long. Can't a man just hang out with his loved ones! :( #runningthruthe6withmywoes

Korra:Great! Let's all meet up at Opal's around 6!

Bolin: Wait, Asami!? Where you at girl? #amberalert

Asami: Actually… I'll have to pass :/ I wish I could

Korra: Asami's code of saying : I'm going to study instead even though I don't need to for another 3 more months

Asami: Not even! Actually, I have a date tonight thank you very much.

Mako: Make sure to keep the makeup under half an hour, most guys would leave after waiting 15 minutes but it takes a true gentleman to wait for an hour and a half. *winky face emoji*

Asami: I'll make sure to take the advice from the same gentleman who wasn't able to come up with a decent conversation for the first 2 hours of the date

Korra: *burning emoji*

Opal: Haha! And I still remember cracking up when I heard about it!

Mako: Whatever

Bolin: Jeez Asami, I hope it isn't with that one dude from your internship. He stood you up the first time!

Asami: For a legit reason! He's a genuine guy that's just as busy as me, so I understand. And he apologized way too many times afterwards, he nearly suffocated me with his apologies!

Mako: I'd bet you'd want him to suffocate you with other things too ;)

Asami: Oh spirits let's just end this conversation already

Bolin: Fine, everyone BUT Asami will meet at Opal's tonight! *4 happy face emojis and 1 sad face*

She could've sworn at the pit of her stomach that she saw it coming but when the text came an hour later that read 

"Hey, bossman says that he needs me to extend a few more hours. I won't be able to pick you up til nearly midnight. Are you free tomorrow morning? I'm so sorry I'll make it up for this." 

She sunk into a heartache. Thankfully she didn't have anything to do that morning so she agreed but now with her night free she wasn't sure she would be able to confess that the man again had "stood her up". So instead she decided to stay home and avoid the teasing she knew she'd get from her friends. The whole week had been tiring for her anyways and having a night for herself seemed just as nice. She then was overcome with guilt and sadness as she opened one of Bolin's snapchats, a picture of Korra, Opal, Mako and Bolin taking a selfie at Narooks, the next one was a video of Bolin scaring Mako in one of the stalls of the men's restroom and the last one was Korra hunched up and looking terrified. They must've chose a horror film she thought. She chuckled at the memory of the last horror movie the Krew watched. Everyone was so into the movie, everyone but Korra for that matter and whenever a surprising moment seemed to come up Korra would let out a small scream and look away by shoving her face into Asami's arm. Korra, who was strong, stubborn and full of pride was the last person you'd think to be vulnerable to these movies, but the evidence was clearly laid out on those horror movie nights. It was actually kind of cute Asami thought, she'd known her best friend for nearly 5 years now and she still seemed a bit surprised whenever Korra would act that way.

"That dork" 

Asami with her focus now clearly fogged by other thoughts Asami decided to call it a night and get rest for her date tomorrow morning.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Asami and Korra's past and IHOP

**  
**  
_Left, left, left, left.._ For a person who wasn’t interested or cared a flying bison about Tinder, Korra's eyes were glued to the screen with great focus. She even went to far lengths and fantasized over the ridiculously egocentric photos that kept popping up. Why was she doing this you ask? _Oh right that creepy horror film about a blood bender who kills people during blood drives._ As horrible as that movie was, Korra still wasn’t able to shake off her fear from that dreadful serial killer. So she tried to suppress her fear by suppressing her standards and Tinder seemed like the best option.  
  
She remembered the first day Opal had installed Tinder on her phone as a joke. And to add fire to the flames, she had checked two boxes to indicate that she was interested in both men and women. Without her knowledge, Korra started receiving direct messages from both sides of the playing field and when the moment came and she finally discovered the reason why her phone was vibrating AF, her pulse rate increased. At first, she was contemplating whether or not to add Opal’s contact information on Craigslist’s dating section, but after playing with the app for a few more times she was hooked. She hated dating apps, actually dating anything in general after her breakup with Mako a few years ago but this was some great entertainment at her fingertips she thought. Though Korra considered herself straight, she couldn’t help but admire one of the few pretty girls that would pop up once in a blue moon during her scrolling seshes.   
  
*vibrate* Korra looked up at her task bar to see that she received a match. _Woah, she’s really pretty. AND she likes polar bear dogs, the White Lotus (Korra’s favorite indie rock band), Nuktuk movies, and pro bending!_ Korra seriously considered whether or not to direct message this girl. After a brief moment,she decided to go with the latter.  
  
An hour had passed and after an intense staring competition with the wall above her, the previous fear from before was slowly starting to fade away. It was times like this that Korra would find herself thinking deeply. She reviewed how well she thought the night was spent with her friends. It had been a while since she was able to hang out with them like that and she really did enjoy it, but she couldn’t help but think of how much better it would have been if her best friend had been there. Especially during the horror movie much to Korra’s dismay. It had been so long ago when they both met and in retrospect Korra couldn’t think of any other way of being her happiest without Asami. Despite how close they were now, it had been completely opposite in the beginning.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Years before everyone and their mother owned a smartphone, high school Korra and Asami acted as if they were at war. It all started with a misunderstanding when Korra had noticed Asami gave her what she sworn to be a stink eye. Later that day during P.E. the class was split into two teams for a game of flag football and in one play specifically where Asami almost earned the winning touchdown Korra had tackled her with full force. It was that day that started their heated rivalry that would surprisingly blossom into a beautiful friendship. Moments after that game and a visit to the principal’s office both girls started taking hits against each other. Whether that be spreading rumors that Korra had the hugest crush on Tahno, to posting not-so-subtle bulletins about certain prissy rich girls not being able to understand ordinary people, to framing Korra that she had a pack of cigarettes in her locker (earning her a month of detention and almost getting suspended), it would’ve been hard as hell to think these two girls would even stop at throwing these blows. Then came the day that would change all of that.  
  
It was the last day of that dreadful month of detention and Korra had been walking towards the exit of school when she noticed Asami sitting on the stairs. _Perfect, no one’s here, just me and this good-for-nothing whose practically ruined my life so far._ An evil grin slowly started to form on Korra’s face. Without hesitation, Korra soon emptied her water bottle all over Asami’s perfect hair. She was expecting a shriek or yell or any reaction whatsoever from the now soaking wet Asami but when she paid attention to her in greater detail it seemed like she didn’t even know that water had been dumped on her. _Well this isn’t what I was expecting…_ Korra thought, dumbfounded. It didn’t take that long until she heard small sobs escape from Asami’s mouth and noticed the side of Asami’s face smudged with makeup. Tears trickling down from her eyes soon blended in with her wet locks of hair that were previously dry before Korra had totally drenched her. At the initial thought, Korra didn’t want to care for the girl that had caused her so much trouble, too much trouble for a high schooler to experience but at the sight of a depressing Asami that seemed to be unphased by anything at this point, Korra felt an intangible force that told her to stay.   
  
“You know for a girl who makes herself seem so tough you’re doing a horrible job” as Korra came into earshot. _I’m such a total douche_ Korra thought. “Okay” was the only response she could get back. As Korra’s view of Asami became more attentive her heart couldn’t help but drop with slight guilt. Asami had never looked so lonely in her life. She was shaking, trying to prevent herself from continuously crying and as much hatred she had over this girl for the past few weeks, her misery had somehow seeped into Korra’s skin. “Hey, umm I- “ as Korra began to form an apology before it was broken by Asami’s raw emotion.The weather was cold and an overcast hung above them. It was a weird and natural response, especially coming from the girl who had just dumped water on her, but a few minutes into the awkward silence Asami felt a welcoming warmth. Korra had taken off her favorite blue jacket and placed it around Asami’s shoulders. They sat there for a while, only a few inches apart before Korra felt a damp spot on her left side. Asami was leaning against her at this point, her face buried in her arm, desperately seeking to hide itself from the world. _Definitely not how I pictured my last day of detention to turn out._   
  
*End flashback*  
  
 If it had not been for their premature fighting, Asami would’ve never opened to Korra let alone be her friend. But it was that specific day, the day when Asami and Korra buried the hatchet and started acting humane for one another was a memory burnt into both of each other’s minds. And so, it was deep thinking like this that would help Korra find peace and sleep.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _I swear if this guy bails on me again…_ Asami had been sitting at a booth in IHOP for a good 10 minutes now. She was about to call it quits before Iroh had come into view. Thank the spirits.   
  
They had place their orders and were talking about some random project at their internship before Iroh noticed the tattoo below Asami’s right arm. Asami must’ve felt him eyeing towards it before mentioning “ It’s a quote that I live by, my best friend actually gave me the idea”. “Oh? What does it say? I can’t really read it from here without trying to look like I’m staring at your jugs” Asami laughed at the comment and the old couple across from them gave a cold stare.“ When I was at one of my lowest points in life, I felt like I didn’t belong anywhere” Asami looked down before she continued “ My mother passed away at the time. And I was just so lost and heartbroken. And then Korra tells me “ you know your mom will always be there for you, death ends a life, not a relationship..” and so this”, Asami was now raising her arm, “ is what that says.” Iroh’s eyes, now alert and full of attention towards Asami, were trying to show her he was sorry for being insensitive. “First of all, I am so so so sorry I used such a dull word before talking about something that is so serious. That must have been hard for you.” The look on Iroh’s face that was full of remorse and worry made Asami warm inside. She smiled. “It’s okay, I’m well over it now and I’m comfortable talking about it. If there’s anyone you should be apologizing to I think it would be that charming couple right over there.” The old couple definitely looked like they were judging them now. “I’d rather direct my attention towards more important things” he smiled. “Oh and what would that be?” she asked playfully. “Making you laugh.” At that moment their eyes were locked. Asami wondered if this was it, the spark that would eventually lead into something much greater.   
  
The rest of their breakfast went smoothly. Iroh would occasionally glance at Asami while she ate her grand slam and at the times she did catch him he’d pretend to look away and she’d blush at his embarrassment. They would sometimes break into small conversation, but it seemed like most of the time they were quiet. Must be normal she thought to herself, since they were adjusting to each other. They were walking towards her car and stopped right in front of the door. “So, thank you again for agreeing to have breakfast with me. Again, I’m sorry for bailing. And for being such a jerk at the beginning. And for running out of my hair gel.” He then pointed to his scruffy, bed head hair which was actually quite hot Asami thought. She let out a laugh. “ It’s fine. I enjoy spending time with you.” _Damn I’ve never actually gone this far in a long time. Is this even considered far? It was practically the product of the many times our plans fell through. Do I touch him? Or lean towards him? Fuck me._ Confused AF, Asami tried to do a combination of both. And if you weren’t able to see the awkward scene they were sharing, it looked as if Asami was the witch from Snow White, trying to offer Iroh the forbidden apple. “Uhh are you okay? I’m not sure if this is your way of trying to get a hug or trying to offer me some drugs” as he laughed at her sheepish grin. “Sorry its just that it’s been a while. I don’t really know what to do now.” He took a step towards her personal space “I think this is the part where you agree to go out with me again” She smiled and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas are always welcome


End file.
